Jonathan Lipow
Jonathan Lipow (born March 20, 1972 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Castlevania (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - Aeosians, Al, Citizen (ep32), Computer Voice (ep31), First Order Officer (ep21), First Order Officer (ep24), First Order Officer (ep35), Fuel Tanker Captain (ep3), Glitch, Gork, Hallion Nark (ep1), Nod (ep1), Oplock (ep7), PA Voice (ep1), Pirate #2 (ep5), Scuba Trooper (ep18), Stormtrooper #1 (ep16), Stormtrooper #2 (ep3), Stormtrooper #2 (ep14), Stormtrooper #3 (ep14), Stormtrooper #3 (ep32), Stormtrooper #4 (ep18), Stormtrooper #4 (ep30), Tooms (ep1), Vendor (ep31) *We Bare Bears (2015) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Crash Maxxon 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Last Days of Kaptara (2013) - Asterion, Theseus *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Starlian 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Nod (ep4) 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - The Tikis *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Tiki People *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Valentine *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Al, Lieutenant, Stormtrooper #4 *Star Wars: Resistance: The Recruit (2018) - Glitch 'Web Animation' *Re\Visioned: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2007) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Duel Masters (2004) - Mikuni, Additional Voices *Viewtiful Joe (2005) - Fire Lee Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Sakaarans *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Abomination Vocal Effects, Hulk Vocal Effects *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Gods of Rome (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Afterparty (2019) - Beelzebub *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Criminals, Henchmen *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Joker Thugs, Mobsters *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Hugh Montbarron, Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Commando, General Neutronov, Russian Soldier *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Falcon Unit, Marine Unit *Headlander (2016) - ERL, Newscaster *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Magic The Gathering: Arena (2019) - Goblin, Nicol Bolas *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Symbiote Soldier B, Xgardian B *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Bridge Guard, Doctor, Tribal *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Overwatch (2018) - Wrecking Ball *Rage 2 (2019) - Authority Tank, Goon, Goon Assault, Goon Car, Old McBoatface, Rory Success *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Discobot *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Witch-King *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Skeetk *WildStar (2014) - Creature Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Clifford Higgins Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (45) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors